


Foundling

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a supply run, Kup makes a find and brings it back with him to his lads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 'verse Yena and I tend to play with for fun. Sharing the latest iteration because I was asked for Kup.

"There... that's a tyke... now c'mon, let's get on out of here, yeah?" //A sparkling. Primus help us all, what'm I gonna do with a sparkling?//

More quiet chirrs, and the femme folded as flat to Kup's armor as possible. The creators had told her she had to be unseen, before she had been put in the stasis chamber. _Don't be seen_ was ingrained in her coding, to the point of her color nanites mimicking Kup's. Kup petted the little thing tucked against him, getting back on the route he'd been planning, sticking as deep to the shadows and overhangs as he could. With the little femme to worry about... he really couldn't afford being seen. 

She held on, quiet now, only flinching a little when he had to pass through spots that were brighter. He was lucky he'd found her on his way back to his ship, so he didn't have to try and rendezvous with anyone while he had her. The frame level communication coming off of her was scared, hopeful... and mournful. She knew that if someone else had found her, the creators were gone. 

"Aw, bitlet," Kup murmured, soft as he could, one hand spreading gently on the tiny femme's frame, "I'm sorry. But I'll take care of ya, best as an old mech can, anyway." He slipped up onto the ship, dimming the lights as soon as they started to come up. His sight wasn't so bad as all that, and she'd flinched at all the brighter lights. "Good little bit, aren't you?"

"Chirrrrr..." she promised him, looking all around. He felt her sensors turn out... the tingle was impressive, as if she were loaded with them... investigating where they were now.

"That's it, you look around as much as you want," Kup told her, brushing light digits over her helm as he thought over what his next move was going to be, now that he had a tiny femme to take care of. She clicked an assent, then scurried down his body to go look, because there were no immediate threats and he had said she could. Her frame did not have anything betraying an eventual alt form yet, but she was definitely a femme on his senses. Maybe not femme-merge creation, though, as she had a lighter mass than he remembered from those.

He nodded as she moved around, investigating with those powerful sensors and her agile hands, while he pondered. He'd need more energon to feed both of them, and staying anywhere near what was left of Vos was just not a good idea. Staying anywhere on most of Cybertron with Prime gone was a bad idea, actually, though at least wherever the pits Prime was, he'd taken the Slag-Maker with him. 

The color nanites settled back to a deep black with golden highlights as the sparkling grew bolder, even scampering out of Kup's sight once to investigate a small cubby she had found. That curiosity was her prevailing emotional state spoke well of her ability to adapt to the loss of her creators, though it made her more of an enigma. Maybe her processors had been adjusted in stasis to prevent her from being too shocky over losing them. That meant she'd been put there with a deliberate knowledge of destruction coming to the one who'd hid her.

"Hey, little bit," Kup said, gentle, "I'm going to go get the two lads as are with me -- nah, nah, it's all right. They're Autobots, too." She'd gone flat against the wall, her chromatic nanites beginning to morph to the coloration there at mention of others. When he said they were good, that they had the 'nice face', she 'whirred' quizzically and then went to fling herself into a scramble up his legs. "That's a good little bit," Kup told her gently, petting her helm as she settled onto his hip. He headed down into the lower decks, moving a little more noisily than usual from her weight, but it was never a bad thing to let the lads know where he was. "Lads," he said as he stepped into the bay they were working in. "Found somethin' besides the energon I went out after." 

Blurr was the first there... and his sudden arrival earned a click-hiss from her before she scrambled up Kup's body to perch on his shoulder and helm. 

"Whoa, that's a ... wow, is it really, Kup? Really really really a sparkling?!" Blurr asked in excitement.

"Really really," Kup agreed, patting the little bit gently. "Found her in a stasis chamber while I was out scrounging, couldn't exactly leave her behind." 

Hot Rod came in too and let his optics go wide. "Sparkling? And Femme? Thought you said there weren't any on Cybertron, of either one, old mech?" he asked, locking stares with the cautious but curious little thing half standing on his mentor.

"Guess that goes to show even I can be wrong every so often," Kup said, shrugging his other shoulder. "Found her in a stasis chamber, like I just told Blurr. Mark on her says she was Vos-made, and a while back." 

The sparkling hung her head down, rotating it almost upright, to look at her rescuer. "Whirr?"

"Not even full speech capable yet? Kup, how are we going to handle her?" Blurr asked, suddenly worried. "Don't sparklings, like, need things?"

"We'll figure it out! Kup always takes care of us, we can teach her!" Hot Rod said boldly.

"Thanks, lad," Kup said, smiling at his lads. "And yeah. We'll figure it out." 

"Whirr-click-click?" The bitlet asked her savior, before looking at the pair of mechs, flicking her scanners toward them. 

"I think she wants to know more about us!" Blurr said as he came closer... slowly, so he didn't make her go back to her defensive pose.

"Probably," Kup agreed, watching her watch them. "The bright one back there is Hot Rod, little bit, and this one is Blurr." 

"Birrr," she echoed, looking at the one that had scared her. She then looked at the brighter one, twisting her head around this way and that as the designation tried to find its way out of her vocalizer. "Huh rurr," she tried.

Roddy laughed. "If you want me to be, that's fine!"

"Did better with mine," Blurr said proudly.

"Well, yours is easier, lad. Little bit, what's my name?" Kup asked her, fingers light on her helm.

She turned adoring optics at him, and snuggled in against his neck and helm. "Kurp." 

That set both lads to laughing, as that 'r' sound invaded even Kup's name.

"Kup," he told her, soft and affectionate, then glanced at both of them. "Back at it, lads. Time for us to be off Cybertron again, much as I hate to admit it." 

"Cool, go find trouble again!" Blurr said, zipping back to his job. Hot Rod grinned and followed; off Cybertron suited him just fine. Maybe this time they'd find some rogue 'Cons to pound... away from their army.

"Kurp." She looked happy with herself for how she said it.

"All right, bitlet," Kup replied, shaking his helm in gentle amusement as he went to find somewhere to turn into a recharge berth for her. 

She let him do the walking, but scrambled down when he stopped in a room that was supposed to be a delicate-item cargo hold on the main deck. Now she began exploring again... until she just dropped down into a puddle of limbs and started recharging while he was trying to rig everything for her. Sparklings did that, but it was still alarming to be reminded of how fast they could go from active to inactive.

He spun, optics flickering worriedly over her, but a close scan said she was fine, just in recharge. He let out a long exhale, and finished what he was doing. Berth rigged, he picked her up carefully and tucked her into it. 

She barely noticed, all her sensors in truly passive mode, letting him get on to the business of figuring out how to handle one more, delicate, stray.


End file.
